


Token's secret crush

by Michaelizumi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: token has always had a crush on his hest friend, clyde Donovan and now wishes to finally revel his love.
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Token's secret crush

Token's secret crush 

Token black looked down at the boy he loved as he approached the treehouse. Clyde Donovan slowly claimed up later.

"Hey token. Sorry, I'm late,Most of the roads here are all snowed over.

"It's okay. I had trouble getting here my self. " Token replied. 

"So why did you want me here? Did you need to be helped with something ?" 

"No, it's not exactly that. Clyde, you and I have known each other for a long time, haven't we?" Token asked.

"Of course we have, token. You're my best friend." 

"You're my best friend too, Clyde. I care about you." 

"I care about you too, token. Is something wrong? Because your acting weird." 

Token didn't answer. He looked back at his friend and noticed that Clyde was shivering, he moved closer and closer to Clyde until their legs were touching.

"Uh token, what are you doing?" 

Token didn't answer but instead, put his arms around Clyde and held him close. 

Clyde didn't know what to think at First, he did feel warmer now that token was holding him.   
Why didn't he say anything? If it had been anyone else, he would have tossed them off immediately, but for some reason, he didn't want token to take his arms off of him. 

Clyde grabbed token and pulled him closer.

They sat there together for what seemed like hours.

"Clyde, there's something I want to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

"I love you. I always have, ever since we were kids, there was something about you that I always liked—something I always wanted to be around. When Nicole broke up with me or if Craig was an asshole to me, you were always there for me with a caring smile, and no matter what was going on with you at the time, you would always stay with me and comfort me and every time you did, I always felt better then I did before. I think that's one of the reasons I love you, Clyde." 

Clyde looked at his best friend for a moment and didn't say anything.

Token began to get nervous. When he didn't here, Clyde says anything but started to see tears running down Clyde's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Clyde. I didn't mean to-" 

Token's words were cut off when Clyde pulled token into a loving kiss.

Token was a bit surprised by this but then began to kiss Clyde back.

The two then pulled away from each other and looked into the eyes of the other.

"Do you know how long iv been waiting to hear you say that?" Clyde said.

"I didn't think you would feel the same way, the only reason I told you was that I wanted to get it off my chest but now that I know you love me the same way I love you, what should we do now?" Token asked.

Clyde took his new boyfriend by the hand and rested his head on tokens' shoulder.

"Let's just stay here for a little while, and I just want to enjoy this moment." 

Token smiled, closed his eyes, and rested his head against the wall. 

"Sleep, tight pal," Token said.

The end.


End file.
